


Let's play a game

by chanmosphere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's kinda slutty, M/M, Mild Fluff, Open Relationships, Queer as Folk AU, Use of the word heterosexual as a mild offense, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol are not in a relationship, but they're not single either.





	Let's play a game

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Justin and Brian's game during a few episodes of the second season.

Baekhyun turns to look at Chanyeol, a smirk playing on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes that the older finds endearing. Chanyeol knows what Baekhyun is thinking and seeing; he gives him a small nod and the younger stands up from the stool he's sitting at the bar, making his way through the throng of swaying bodies, covered in sweat and clothes that leave nothing to the imagination. The music is loud; booming in his ears as the colorful lights of the dance floor induces him into a state of euphoria to match the place.

Baekhyun lets his body move at the beat of the electronic music and waves his hips as he runs his hands down his chest on a way that he knows, men find irresistible. It’s not a secret for anyone, that at his early 19's, he has led more men to his bed than he can actually count.

He twirls to face the bar where Chanyeol is watching him from afar, a provoking look that sets fire on Baekhyun's body and makes all the heat pile up in his stomach; he can feel himself growing hard already and it would be really easy to just stick his hand in his pants and jerk off, but Baekhyun pushes back the idea and winks at the older before turning away to look for his initial target: a brunette, long dark hair tied into a man-bun and a very delectable body, that’s what Baekhyun thinks as he spots him dancing in the middle, all by himself.

He pushes his way through the people and comes to stand in front of him, not waiting for the man’s approval and shamelessly turning around to start dancing, pressing his ass back against the man’s crotch. Baekhyun knows he doesn’t need to do much, soon a pair of strong hands are tightly holding him by the waist. Baekhyun grins and looks back, the man looks thrilled as he bites his lower lip, eyes fixed where he’s grinding his erection against Baekhyun’s clothed ass. He hasn’t even bothered on looking at his face, Baekhyun notices, but what’s new?

Baekhyun doesn't like to waste too much time, the night is short for someone like him and all he wants is to pass to the good part which involves a bed, a stranger and a very hot, tall guy that's still waiting for him by the bar. He turns to face the man and takes a step closer, sliding his hands up the man's shoulders and crossing his hands on the back of his neck as he pulls himself up on his tip toes to whisper on his ear. The man smirk and nods, Baekhyun can already feel the excitement going south; taking the man by the hand, he drags him out of the dance floor, passing by the bar and sending a look to Chanyeol that the taller understands right away.

…

Clothes are thrown all over the room. Baekhyun falls on his back onto the mattress, panting and smiling as the stranger positions himself between his legs, wasting no time on taking him into his mouth, licking and sucking _almost_ expertly. Baekhyun arches his back and moans, closing his eyes while his hand moves to curl his fingers in the man's hair; bucks his hips up, his stomach contracting at the feeling of the man's throat clenching around the head of his cock.

Baekhyun opens his eyes to find Chanyeol kneeling behind the guy, rolling the condom down his hard cock, tongue sticking out in concentration. Baekhyun can't help but smile fondly at him.

He groans when the man sucks particularly hard at the tip at the moment Chanyeol thrusts in rather harshly and starts moving his hips at a fast pace, not giving him any time to get used to the sudden feeling of being filled and not being able to control himself any longer. The man moans and growls around Baekhyun's cock, sending vibrations all over his body, pushing him to edge, he can feel it piling up in his stomach.

Chanyeol keeps thrusting, faster this time. He looks down at Baekhyun's face, he knows the younger like the palm of his hand: his expressions and the sounds he makes and knows he's about to come.

"You’re really good at this." Chanyeol pants and a wide smiles spreads on his face, his voice hoarse, hand moving up and down on the guy's sweaty back.

"Thanks." The man says, leaving Baekhyun's cock for a moment to turn his head at Chanyeol.

"Not you, him." The older answers, pointing at Baekhyun with his head and Baekhyun smiles, pushing the man down again.

Chanyeol lets out a throaty moan, pushing in with all the strength he has left on his tired body and comes in the condom with his dick still buried inside the guy, at the same time Baekhyun finishes on his mouth.

Baekhyun lays on the bed, the post-orgasmic bliss taking over his body. He closes his eyes, only listening to the noises the man and Chanyeol make as he waits for the other to finish dress himself so he can see him out of their apartment. A few minutes later the older's side of the bed dips down and he's pulling Baekhyun closer, wrapping his arm around his waist to spoon him and burying his nose on the back of the younger's neck, taking in the musky, manly smell he emanates after sex. Chanyeol loves it and it's enough to lull him to sleep.

…

It's been a long day at school, but it's Friday and Baekhyun sighs as he lets his bag near the door and shrugs off his jacket, making his way to their room where surely, Chanyeol is waiting for him. He smiles at the sight of his naked partner, the blue sheets covering from his lower half and down, a cigarette trapped in between his lips.

"How was it?" Baekhyun asks whilst getting rid of the top of his scrubs and climbs up the bed, crawling until the upper half of his body is over Chanyeol's.

"Guess." The older says, pulling out the cig from his mouth and stretching his arm to extinguish it on the ashtray resting on the night stand.

Baekhyun grins, an eager expression takes over his face as he starts to sniff from Chanyeol's ear down his neck, leaving his own tracks on the pale skin by liking and sucking to leave small red marks. "Blonde, probably two years older than me." He says, moving to his shoulders, chest and down to his stomach, leaving a glistening stripe of saliva. "A hot body and... hmm it smells like fairly big cock around here." He gives Chanyeol his best shit-eating grin and removes the sheets, exposing his partner's naked body; he dips down to leave a small kiss on Chanyeol's flaccid cock. The older sighs in joy. "Straight barely three hours ago, someone from your office. You closed a new business deal." Baekhyun jerks his head up and smiles at Chanyeol, proud of himself as the older gives an approving smile.

"Smart. You’re getting good at this."

"I know." Baekhyun chirps, jumping up on his knees until he's at Chanyeol's height, leaning down to give him a quick peck and getting up the bed again as he removes the rest of his clothes on his way to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol asks, curiously peeking from his spot on the bed.

"Today's practice was awful. A patient threw up all over the place and I got some on me. I cleaned up but I still stink." Baekhyun answers from afar.

Being a medical student is his dream and he knows that he did sign up to be vomited on from time to time, he just still had to get used to it. Chanyeol laughs, being with Baekhyun is never boring.

And he keeps thinking that as he sees the younger jumping up and down on the dance floor, a wide smile on his face as three other guys try to take him for themselves by pulling him closer to their bodies, touching him and whispering things on his ear that make Baekhyun giggle. Promises of good times and good fucks, Chanyeol knows. But Baekhyun doesn't settle for promises, Baekhyun doesn't settle for just anyone either. He's not the one to be picked by someone, he's the one who picks and you're lucky to be that someone. Baekhyun is a free spirit, he likes to play and Chanyeol would be a fool to refuse his games.

Chanyeol smiles as Baekhyun approaches him and hands him his drink. Baekhyun chugs down his vodka in a second and flails his arms around the older's neck to pull him down for a heated kiss.

"Not of the prince's taste?" Chanyeol whispers on his ear, teasingly, his arm wrapping on his waist to pull him closer.

"Too clingy. One of them asked me out for brunch tomorrow." Baekhyun scoffs.

"How dare he." Chanyeol says, feigning offence. Baekhyun chuckles and pulls him down for another kiss. "What about him, then?" He asks a moment later, pointing with his head at a guy dancing near the stairs.

"Too skinny."

"Him." Chanyeol stares at other guy dancing just a few meters away from them.

Baekhyun scrunches his nose up in distaste. "Too hairy."

"I still don't understand this fucked up game of yours." Jongin shouts at them, arriving to the bar and calling the bartender for a drink.

Baekhyun adjusts his body in between Chanyeol's arms to face his friend.

"We both have to agree on a guy before taking him home." Baekhyun explains.

"Oh cool, consensual cheating." Jongin answers, sarcastically.

"Is not cheating─"

"─if you both fuck the guy." Jongin cuts him off, rolling his eyes and thanking the bartender for his drink with a nod. "I know, I know."

"You're just pissed because Kyungsoo dumped you." Baekhyun says, harshly poking Jongin's arm with his finger.

"He didn't dumped me... we're on a break."

"He dumped you because you" poke "are" poke "boring."

"Well, not everyone's up to a weird relationship like yours." Jongin says, sending a glare to his friends.

"We're not weird. We just like to keep it all fresh, fire things up every once in a while." Baekhyun shrugs, taking the new drink Chanyeol's offering him.

" _Once in a while_ turns out to be too often when it happens every weekend."

"We keep it exclusive from Monday to Thursday, right babe?" Baekhyun smiles up at Chanyeol and he leans in to kiss him as an affirmative answer.

Jongin sighs and decides that he can't deal with his friends any longer. He still has a heartbreak to cure with alcohol and a few random guys back in the dark room of the dance club. He needs a blowjob really bad.

…

"I don't really wanna go." Baekhyun whines, wrapping the towel around his waist and walking to stand in front of the mirror.

"Why not? I bet it'll be fun. A room full of football players on tight shirts and tight pants." Chanyeol adds and stands behind him, placing his hands on Baekhyun's hips.

"Straight tight shirts and pants. I have nothing to do there." He fills his toothbrush with toothpaste and sticks in his mouth.

"Luhan's your best friend."

Baekhyun stops his hygiene routine and sighs, glaring at his partner for pulling out the "best friend" card on him again, a constant thing every time Chanyeol wants him to hang out with "people his age", but the truth is, Baekhyun's not interested. People his age are either tight up heterosexual people or they're still in the closet and he has been there before, he doesn't want to go back nor he wants to be on the uncomfortable position of having to hear them out when drunk they start to spill out their sorrows and how mommy and daddy would never accept them for who they are. No one did that for him, he's not doing it for anyone either.

"Fine. Maybe I'll find someone to have fun for the night." Baekhyun sighs, going back to his teeth brushing.

"Fuck 'em for me, babe." Chanyeol whispers and kisses his cheek before leaving the bathroom.

Just as he expected it, Luhan's house is full of the college stereotype guys wrapped up on their varsity jackets and shirts, all passing by him and ignoring his presence like he’s not even there. Girls on their high heels, very short skirts and revealing tops eye him from time to time, biting their lips provocatively every time they would walk near him. Baekhyun is feeling so out of place and the worst part is, he's completely sober.

"I'm glad you could make it." He hears Luhan's voice calling him from the stairs. Baekhyun looks up to find his friend standing behind a black haired girl, his hand subtly sneaking under her shirt.

"Well, I'm enduring this heterosexual torture because I love you." He yells over the music. Luhan laughs.

"If I made it through a whole night at _Moonlight_ that first time you took me there, I'm sure you'll be fine at my very much heterosexual party." Luhan grins and Baekhyun smiles, rolling his eyes and waving his friend off.

Baekhyun stands there for another hour or so, he’s beginning to seriously think about leaving. He looks at the hour on his phone, it's still early, if he leaves now, he can catch up with Chanyeol and the rest of his friends at _Moonlight._

Baekhyun's taking his coat out of the closet near the door when he sees him: chocolate brown hair, big eyes and a baby face that would make anyone go _aaww_ in a second. The boy is sitting by himself on the armrest of one of the couches, a half full beer on his hand, Baekhyun thinks he's probably still too young to be drinking, but who's he to judge? So he stares intently and the guy, as if feeling the intensity of a pair of eyes on him, lifts his head, looking surprised and shifting on his seat nervously as he gives Baekhyun a sheepish smile. Baekhyun grins, he knows he's got him on his hands.

Baekhyun leaves Luhan's party with a big smile on his face and feeling mildly satisfied by his catch for the night. He enters _Moonlight_ around three in the morning and doesn't need to look for long for the tall man that's waiting for him on the second floor, his body leaning against the railing as he looks down to the dance floor. Baekhyun circles his arms around Chanyeol's slim waist and presses his face on his back to take in his partner's intoxicating smell.

Chanyeol turns around, still between Baekhyun's arms and smiles at him.

"You did it, huh?" Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun grins and nods. "Of course you did."

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side as an invitation, giving Chanyeol enough space to bury his face there. The older pecks his cheek and nuzzles his nose on Baekhyun’s cold skin, moving down to his neck and stopping there to sniff. "Brown hair." He whispers, then he moves to lick on his jaw. "Freshman, nice." Chanyeol kisses his chin and stops a few millimeters away. "Virgin." He mumbles, pulling Baekhyun closer to take his lips on a small kiss, licking on the plush flesh before he stops dryly and lifts his head to look at the younger. "You kissed him."

Baekhyun looks away, ashamed for having broken their one rule of no kissing. He doesn't really have any excuse for it, the boy was just there, looking scared and so vulnerable that he had felt bad for him. Baekhyun had stolen his first time and probably also his first kiss.

Chanyeol places a finger under his chin and forces him to look at him. He doesn't look mad, but deep down Baekhyun knows he's disappointed.

"Let's go home for tonight, just you and me." Baekhyun says, his hand moving from Chanyeol's chest to rest on the back of his neck.

"What about the game?"

"Fuck the game." It’s Baekhyun's answer. Chanyeol smirks and nods, meeting Baekhyun midway to join their lips on a much softer kiss that they're really used to.

Chanyeol wouldn’t like to admit it, but he feels a surge of relief through his body and he can’t quite understand why. He knew what he was gotten himself into when he first met Baekhyun; he also knew the younger liked to play games, but after all, he was the one who managed to get more than just one night with. At this point, Chanyeol would be a fool to not play along.


End file.
